


Expired

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark Theme, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killings, M/M, Self-Harm, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first memory was the day I died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expired

**Author's Note:**

> So I love stories with demons and angels, and I realized there isn't enough that focus on demons. I always wanted to write this plot so I decided I used my otp to do just that. Mind you, this has a very heavy and dark tone in the beginning and it is written in such a fashion to make the reader feel confuse with the character. I hope it gave that effect.
> 
> Rape is implied heavily. Self-harm is in this for a tiny bit. So caution people.

If someone were to ask me my first memory- it would be the day I died.

The memory came in flashes and blurs. Sometimes I could hear the traffic on the expressway beyond the dense forest.

Other times, it was smells. Sensations. Tastes.

There were hands. Too many for me to count, many days it seemed like a thousand hands groped and toyed with me.

I felt the pain. My flesh cut into like paper. The warm swelling of my blood created red tracks.

I heard voices. Barely a breath whisper that it fooled me into believing I was losing my sanity. I strained hard to decipher them. But they were muted to me as they danced across my brain. Dark whispers that haunted me more than the pain. The smells. The tastes.

The voices would bellow in my eardrums, busting my ear canal with blood and vibrations. It was all that I could hear, drowning my world from me, stealing me to another time, place, person. I wanted the voice to go away, just- please shut the fuck up.

The fucking whispers were so much preferable. It was simple to pretend it didn’t exist. To falsely presented my face to my mother, my father and my friends. I was still Eren, still me.

But I wasn’t.

The vivid memories told me that.

I remembered the snow under my feet. I ran and the earth at my feet stabbed and whipped at me like I offended them somehow. The branches pinned me and my heart hammered through my chest cavity. I had to go. Had to flee. Run, Eren, run.

The hands. The voices. The smells. The tastes. They were pursing me. They wanted me back in the darkness. Everything they stole from me didn’t sate their thirst.

The frost should’ve killed me. The wounds I sustained should’ve ended me. The deep hole that swallowed me should’ve imprisoned me for a lifetime.

But I wasn’t dead.

The leaves crunched at their footfalls, the only warning to my cultivating fear. New holes torn into the clothes I had as I barreled forward, the pain void to my nerves.

Horns blared to the right, soft, but not too far off from my position.

Where was I?

How long did I stay in the forest?

I couldn’t remember and a part of me willed my brain that it was just a nightmare. Another night filled with terrors that your mind suddenly developed and threw at you to keep the fear instilled.

I sprinted for hours, putting as much distance as possible between me and the voices. I didn’t want them to scream and whisper into my ear anymore. I couldn’t fucking stand it.

My hearing was distorted; only one ear receiving sound and vibrations, the other was deafened, half of my world blinded and gone. My hand skittered up my head, frightful to explore my own body, and I felt it.

Nothing. The shell of my ear gnawed off by some jagged knife, just poor cartilage raised. Dried blood caked the surface and, surprisingly, there was no acute pain. Just numbness.

Then I remembered _I_ did that. One day the voices became too much and in the darkness of my cage- a fragmented glass glittered it help to me. I didn’t even think before I jammed it inside. The pain was nothing to the insanity I lived in. Once I destroyed my hearing, I sawed off the flesh of it.

But the hands stopped me from completing the process to the other one.

I could still fucking hear the voices.

I was still trapped.

A new warmth spilled down my skin and this time it wasn’t blood. It was salty. Tears- I was sobbing.

The sobs and wails fixed me to the bark of the tree. My escape was far too beyond my legs to carry me. I was going to die in the darkness and I was okay.

It was time. I was ready for it.

So I waited there. It didn’t take too long for the voices to discover me hiding behind the tree.

Light shadowed their features, made them appear like blank outlines of human beings but they looked like monsters to me. Till this day I could never see their faces and I wondered if I was blind too.

They argued. I didn’t know what more they wanted from me. Maybe they were still hungry. But they couldn’t keep me anymore.

“Too long.” One pointed out. They kept me for too long, people would start searching for me.

“Not pretty…Too ugly.”

I think it was because of the way I butchered my own body.  Illumination showed me the scars on my limbs. The blade in their hand mirrored my reflection and I cried at the image. That wasn’t me. Couldn’t be.

That was a fucking monster.

Hair too long and dirtied with blood and sweat. Skin deathly paled, not gold. More lesions down the right eye. The black pupil was dulled to a grayish cloud- no longer able to take in vision. The other eye remained untouched, perfection, the person who I was before.

The voices stopped and I knew they decided my end. One of the black figures disappeared and the other knelt to my level. Then a hand caressed my cheek- that hand, one of the many that touched me- and I cried at the tenderness, knowing they never once showed me any while they locked me in the darkness.

I tried to shout. Call him a bastard but the words gurgled out my throat like discorded music notes. My tongue…I had no fucking tongue.

Who did that?

Was it me so I couldn’t arouse them with my screams, so I couldn’t moan like they ordered me to? So I was too pathetic for them to touch me.

The shadow kissed me, wiggled its tongue past my dead lips and tasted me like I was still the glorious teenager from before, as if no one soiled me. As if I didn’t attempt to carve my body so I could be free from the hands, the voices, the tastes, the sensations.

“I will remember you, Eren.”

Please, don’t. I wanted to be forgotten so much. I wished my face never came back to his mind so he could never violate me in his dreams.

“Kil- kakil…” Just fucking kill me, you bastard, my mouth pathetically attempted the words. But still came out like a toddler learning the English language for the first time.

“I love you. You know that?”

I wished I didn’t know his love. His cologne wafted up my nose time to time and I felt sick to my stomach. It brought everything back- his body, the weight of it on top of me. His voice.

His hands.

“Forgive me.”

I cursed myself for cutting out my own tongue. My mind screamed at me to lash out insults, expletives, to teach the bastard how even in the afterlife I would never forgive him.

Cold metal pressed at my neck and thankfully he covered my eye from all sight. Harsh cried pounded my good ear, at complete odds with the quiet tranquility of the forest. I numbed myself to pain for so long that the sinking of the knife into my skin didn’t register. I felt liquid coloring the collar of my shirt. Then the darkness encroaching my world.

I was weightless.

I was fucking free.

[x]

Then the morning came and I found myself in my bed. I scrambled over to the mirror in my bathroom and sought my reflection. And it was me staring back. Eren. Complete. Untouched. Pretty. I opened my mouth and my tongue wiggled out. I fumbled with words on my lips and they came out naturally.

It was all a nightmare. I sighed in relief till I pivoted to the tub in my bathroom and a different fear hounded me. I dropped to the tiles and folded into myself.

Blood. Torn clothes, Earth, Leaves. All these elements stained the white porcelain tub.

I found the toilet and hurled everything in my stomach and muffled my shrieks when blood poured out with chunks of skin and tendons.

What the fuck happened to me?

[x]

I died that day- I knew it but I wasn’t fucking dead. And each day made that memory fade and recede till I really did question my sanity.

Did it happen?

How could I die and yet be back and in one piece?

The tub was the sole reminder that I wasn’t crazy. That all that happened to me wasn’t false. But there was no more proof than that. I had only the flashes of images and sensations. So I went on with my life and pushed it all to the back of my mind: the tub filled with the signs and the copper I threw up coupled with the hunks of human flesh.

I wasn’t a cannibal.

I wasn’t a monster.

I did not eat those men.

I didn’t kill them.

I was still Eren Jaeger and no one could tell me otherwise.

My parents had no recollection of my abduction, as far as I heard from everyone I was never gone, and the news on Facebook told me the same. High school was difficult to endure more so than before everything but it was my senior year so I trekked forward with my studies. I followed Armin to the library instead of the lunchroom; the noise was too loud for me when before I never minded it. And the smells were too pungent; I hated it, hated everyone. Imagined them dead with their blood coating my tongue. Their fear igniting a fire inside my being- I wanted their fear, their despair, their suffering. More than anything I wanted their pain.

And that was all I could do. I fought guys just to have the excuse to beat their faces, use new methods to cause them sweet anguish. And that should have warned me of something but what caused me the most concern was the wounds and bruises that healed. Every cut blended back to the same caramel tone, stitched up magically.

At first, I was scared. I didn’t understand how any human body could do that. It wasn’t possible. No one should be able to heal like a fucking mutant but I did.

I did and I experimented for hours- stabbing sharp objects into myself and observing the flawlessly way my skin folded over the gnash. Soon minor injuries with the kitchen knife no longer sated me. I wanted to know how much I could take, how far could my body go. What could I endure.

I scaled up the abandoned water tower one day. The height promised me severe injuries but it wouldn’t be enough to kill me- could I even die?

I found the ledge and my Converses tipped over the edge just a bit, the lack of ground exciting my blood in dark ways. It made me elated just like the day I choked Mikasa. She was always so much stronger than me, always rubbed it in my face, and I relished the sound of her gasps as her skin purpled to the shade of lavender. I could have killed her and a darker part of me compelled me to do it.

But then I remembered who I was, who Mikasa was to me and I released her swiftly. She even hugged me to her body as I cried to myself with nonsensical words. Mikasa hushed me and pressed our bodies just like all the times when I was younger and I scraped my knee. She assured me it was okay, that she’d forgive me for what I did to her. That I wasn’t a monster.

With my life over the ledge though, I realized I was a monster. When I leant forward and allowed gravity to take me to the ground, I knew I was dangerous. When the pain of my ankles snapping and protruding out my skin made me giggle like a two year old, I feared for myself, my soul. I feared for the day that I killed them all: my family and my friends.

I would kill them and I couldn’t fucking wait.

I thought about who I would go for first and Armin mushroom hair popped into my mind. He would be so easy to take away. So easy to ripped into. He would cry the most and he’d beg for me to stop it. Remind me that I was human. That he was my best friend.

I was so lost in my fantasy that the healing of my broken bones eluded me. I didn’t see them mend or slithered back into my body. So I jumped a second time and stuck out my legs to offer for a larger break. I broke one of my calves and I recorded the healing process on my cell to watch in the privacy of my home. Cops flooded over the gates that bordered off the water tower.

Running wasn’t difficult. Actually all physical activity came easier to me like my body was forged in the field of war. I could jump several feet, Punched with the power of a seasoned boxer. I was insanely powerful and I challenged my limits with strength just like I dared myself to plant my hand on the burning stove.

The impulses became stronger, more insistent. School wasn’t about college applicants or finding a date for the prom; it was about controlling the monster. I just wanted to kill them all and decorated the walls with their blood. The pulsing of their hearts resonated in my brain. The weeping of the girl in the back of class fueled a sweet euphoria in my blood.

I may have been the one that whispered the lie of her boyfriend fucking her best friend. Not that it wasn’t all true- he was cheating just with his own sister- she was so fragile. I couldn’t resist being the one to break her with a few words. The sadness brandished itself around her neck like a trophy and even three floors apart I could taste her agony

[x]

I made rules for myself. One: no hurting mother. Two: Mikasa and Armin were off limits. Three: no killing of anyone in my high school. Four: I couldn’t show any the videos or documentations of my abilities. Five: find new ways to curb my needs.

Fear was a simple emotion, one I could spike into anyone without too much effort. Using telekinesis accomplished it without revealing myself. I misplaced items. Threw plates, tables, pots across the room. My neighbor Hannes ran out of his house into ours after my little show. He quivered on my couch, swearing a demon was haunting him for weeks.

It was the first time I considered the word: demon.

Was I actually a demon?

I comforted him, absorbing his suffering and terror into my pores. I assured demons him didn’t exist in our world that maybe he imagined everything those weeks. When he led me back to his house to convince me otherwise, I painstakingly fixed the chaos I produced. He sunk to the carpet and curled into a ball as the doorway gave away and the entire mess vanished.

It was kind of funny seeing the empty house after he moved to Florida. Whenever new home owners stopped by for a visit I slammed the doors behind them and locked them for hours. The fire trucks came after a frantic call and the axed down the door. I doubted anyone would willingly buy that house now.

Teenagers liked to bust through the back door and trash up the place but since the house became a dreadful eye sore, no one reported the kids, just allowed them to soil it every fucking night with their cheap beer and used condoms.

So I lit the house on fire with them inside. At this point, my abilities surpassed human comprehension and bordered on the strange and paranormal. I was too far advanced to be considered normal so I wasn’t a suspect even when the morning came and the firemen hauled out the charred remains. They studied the darkened foundation, examined the wallpaper, collected samples. It was a mystery when the fire had no point of origin and the gas was cut off months ago.

It just became another oddity on my street.

[x]

Underground cess pools with the criminals and the corrupt were my favorite places to play. They were all on the run and so whenever I unleashed my powers no one made it public even though everything I did was beyond human. I wasn’t normal but I was a challenge to them more than a person that inspired terror. Street fighting used to thrill me because all the men underestimated me, I still looked no older than 18 even with the passing of six years so no one expected much from me. They didn’t think I could take a hit or even return it with double the power.

I met someone else like me that day. He watched me from afar, the bodies of taller men nearly shielded him from me, but I recognized the strength in him. It was the same one I possessed. The 6 feet man slapped my face and I stumbled into the chain-linked fence and the crowd cheered. I hated that- when people hoped more than they should.

I charged him and pressed him to the other side of the ring. He grunted as the air left him and I coiled my fist around his throat. It was too thick to fit properly but all I needed was a grip to lift him off his feet and cut off his circulation.

His eyes bugged out at my power. He easily weighed over 250 pounds and here was I, a short shit stain that barely managed 5’7 and hoisted him like a piece of paper. While I couldn’t lift a car without the aid of my telekinesis, humans weren’t so tough.

The pulse of his heart slowed and I waited to the point that I knew he would black out to drop his ass. He fell face first and convulsed on the floor after the bell rung, declaring my victory. He shouted at my retreating form, demanding that I cheated and for a rematch. Thankfully the guy that ran the place was so accustomed to my fighting style that he ignored the dude and handed me my winnings.

I lingered at the bar to pin point the guy from before. I knew he stood till the end of my fight but he seemed to drifted off some time after.

 I shrugged it off. Maybe I’d mistaken him for what I was.

Maybe it was just me who possessed my abilities. I was alone in this and battling my hunger for human’s pain and flesh became a constant annoyance for me. Nothing sated me. I was always hungry.

I walked through the back entrance, rain pelted off my coat and the industrial dumpsters, it would mask the man’s footfall for anyone else but I heard him perfectly.

“Hey, asshole!” He hollered over the pounding rain. His friends flanked his sides, both just as wide and tall as him. If I wasn’t a monster, I would be terrified.

I whipped around and casted a disarming smile. “Something the matter?” Sometimes being a pleasant asshole enraged people more than returning their crude attitude.

“You know what I’m talking about, freak. You cheated.” He said. “No way could any normal punk pick up a guy ten times his size.”

“Guess it because I drank all my milk as a boy.” I dismissed.

He gritted his teeth. “Shut the fuck up and give me my money.”

“Oh no. Can’t do that.” I answered and plucked the rolled bills from my inner pocket. “This here is mine. I won it so fuck off, buddy.” I tucked it back inside.

“I know for a fact that you’re not human.” The guy argued. “And I’m not letting you leave till I get my money.”

“Oh my, looks like I’m out numbered.” I wailed falsely with a grin. “Whatever will I do?” An unsettlingly gold glowed from my eyes. “Guess I’ll just kill you guys. I’ll admit I haven’t done this for a while so I’m a bit sloppy.”

In a blink, I appeared behind them, forcing them down the dead end of the alleyway. To them it seemed like I teleported but it was just a measly jump over their heads. But it created the effect I wanted which was terror. His two friends back away as I approached them and eyed the exit beyond me. One guy looked between me and freedom for a few seconds before he ran for it. I snapped his neck once he passed my form.

“Hey, no running away. If you want the money you have to kill me.” I instructed them. “I tried offing myself but I don’t know.” I shook my head and shrugged. “I just keep coming back. Bullets to the head. Head on collisions. Poisons. Infecting myself with life ending diseases. Nothing. Try to slice my throat.” I opened my body to their attack.

I swept my hand across my neck. “Go on. Right here. End me. I really don’t care.” I always wondered if I couldn’t die by my own hands. Maybe someone else had to kill me instead.

When no one stood up to the challenge, I mocked them. “What? Too fucking scared. You were right. I’m not human. And just for ruining my night, I’m going to kill you.” I pointed at the guy, his friend inched away from him like I had forgotten about him too. I didn’t.

“Hey. If you fucking run I will tear out your spinal cord. Fucking stay put.” He halted.

“Please…don’t. I-I had nothing to do with this. We weren’t going to hurt you. I swear.” He swore.

I really hated when people lied to my face. Just like human food made my stomach churned, emotions like love, happiness, made me ill. Lying tasted fucking sour on my tongue.

“I hate liars.” I growled and lifted my arm, heaving the man off the cracked pavement and to the level of the roof tops. He dangled helplessly in the air, legs kicking out for the ground. The thunder roared over his screams as I relinquished my hold. He left a nasty mess of bones, iron, and fat on the ground and I side stepped his colon.

“Please! Please! I’m sorry. Let me go! I won’t tell anyone what I saw today. I won’t!” He dropped to his knees and his hands clasped together like he was praying to me. Too bad I was a demon and not an angel.

At least he was telling the truth. “I know. Don’t worry, you’ll feel it for a bit then you’ll die before the worst of it.” I elaborated.

“You sure make a fucking mess.” A sharp, deep cadence tingled in my ears. I turned to the noise and saw the man from earlier standing in the middle of the alley. He grimaced as he stepped onto the rope of the human stomach, pushing out the mush of chewed up food. The stranger looked tiny in the darkness of the storm but the yellow lights demonstrated the hard lines beneath his clothes. This man wasn’t weak and when the titanium in his eyes bled away to the same disturbing shade of gold, I knew he wasn’t human either.

“Killing him won’t help.” He told me, slicking back the inky fringe from his sight. Angular features chiseled from ivory searched my face. “But you know that, don’t you? Killing doesn’t stop the ache, right?”

All my life, I sat at the throne, superior to all but here, this man, made me inferior with just a look. I’ve never felt so enthusiastic and petrified at the same time.

“Please help me!” The man interrupted the raven next statement and he shrunk behind me at the deathly glare.

“I. Was. Talking.” He said. The raven rolled his eyes and looked back to me. “You’re doing it wrong. Feed from his life. It’s not about killing.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” I questioned because even that shit sounded silly to my ears.

Before I could mutter a chuckle at the guy’s stupid sentence, he gripped the nape of my neck and brought me over the trembling human. My face hovered inches over his and I smelt the scent of mustard and onion rings. My fingers dung into the metal surface of the nearby dumpster and it shrieked as my nails torn into it.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Fucking teaching your dumbass. Open his mouth.” He ordered and swatted the back of my head when I jerked back. “Open. His. Mouth.”

“I don’t want to kiss him!” I protested, which was true kissing men didn’t really bothered me but I was not exchanging spit with a guy that tasted like failed dreams.

“Just do as I say.” So I did, he wasn’t relenting and I didn’t have all night to waste, the cuts on my fingers from ripping the metal healed already and I clutched the man’s jawline, doing my best not to beak it. I didn’t dare kiss him but just pried his mouth wide.

“Now what?” I edged out with a snarl.

“Take his life.”

“What?”

“It’s in there. Everything that makes them human. Take it out and put it into you.”

I was getting really fed up with this asshole’s cryptic language but I attempted it. I held the man’s eye, wide with terror. “Suck it out.”

So I did. It felt awkward, sucking in air for no real purpose, but I tasted it. Then I saw it: the neon blue mist leaking out his mouth and traveling into mine. And it was like the finest of drugs, the sweetest of chocolate, everything great out of this fucking world came into me. It was impossible to stop once I got started. I took everything he had- and I heard the tiny beats of his heart as his life poured out. He would have died but the guy at my back tugged me away and tossed me to the floor.

Water sloshed on my clothes. “What the fuck!” I yelled at his back.

“That’s enough for you. You’ll kill him if you take anymore.” The raven explained. The grey hoodie clung to his muscular back.

“I thought that was the point.” I argued as I pushed a strand of chocolate out of my vision.

He ceased his tending to the guy and sliced his eyes back into me. “Haven’t you killed enough for one night? Let this one go.”

“Are you fucking crazy? He’ll tell the cops. They will investigate _this_.” I bounced to my feet and grabbed the man by his shoulder, jerking him to me. “People will figure it out.”

He slapped my hand. “First, don’t touch me. Second, I have this covered.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Just like you have your tricks.” The raven placed his hand on the crux of the man’s forehead then he smirked at me and my fumbling mouth. “I have my own.”

The man’s eye fell closed as his body slumped to the side, a massive splash of wave was created when he collapsed.  “What did you do?”

He retracted his hand and inspected it before wiping it across his jeans. “I erased his memories.”

“How the fuck-“

“I’m a telepath.” He answered. “Mind sweeping is child’s play. Creating false memories and identities is the tricky shit.”

“I can’t do that.”

“No shit. We all don’t have special abilities.” He grunted like I was supposed to fucking know this.

“We?” I asked.

“Demons. Just like some humans are talented singers, dancers, writer, and artists. Demons are the same. Most are average then there is me and you. Telekinesis is a rare talent along with my own.”

I nodded, processing all the information. There was more of me? Demons? I was actually a fucking demon. Well no shit, I just ate some dude’s soul like the minions of hell only could. I massaged my forehead, the news making it ache even with the fresh life warming my veins.

“I assume you have a lot of questions.” He said smugly, and ta-da, another haughty smirk graced his ivory face. “I’m Levi.” He extended his hand, the one that didn’t mind sweep that dude.

I eyed with apprehension. “I don’t know.”

“A fucking demon scared of a little mind play. Shake my damn hand, Lucy. I won’t use my powers on you.”

Lucy? This prick. I squeezed his hand more than necessary just make sure he knew I wasn’t someone to fuck with.

“I know.” He said. And oh my fucking god, this was going to be so fucking weird to endure. “It will.”

“Can you fucking not do that?”

[x]

We sought shelter in a little diner called the Prancing Pony, it was past midnight and few people loitered at the place. Just the stranglers from a hard, late night; too drowned in their lives to notice the two demons chatting away.

Demon, I was still getting used to the title. I always hinted at what I was but tonight I had confirmation about myself. I wanted to laugh at all the nights I cried over what I was when it was just as simple as being born a demon.

A friendly waitress in a yellow dress that was styled from the 70’s wrote down our order, which wasn’t much just coffee for me and tea for Levi. Food became undesirable once I changed. Coffee was one of the few things I could take down and enjoy so I did it whenever possible. It was nice to pretend I was normal while sipping at a latte.

Our clothes were soaked but the fabric of the booth didn’t sponge up the water, it just dipped in the creases. I shook out the water in my hair at the door before we came in. Levi did the same then walked inside and procuring us a table.

I wondered if this was a place he came to regularly.

“Only on special days.” He answered, again.

Oh yes, Levi was a telepath, mind reading was just a part of the package. “Do you have to do that? I taunted. “Or is it where you can’t control it like Professor Xavier?”

He stopped reading the new issue of Titan Weekly and hitched a brow. For a man, he had quite girly eyebrows.

“Fuck you. I’ll have you know that my eyebrows just look this good. And no, I can shut it off whenever I want. I passed that stage years ago.”

“So?” I gestured at him.

“Oh.” Levi piped. “I’m just doing it to piss you off. It really funny.”

“What if I imagined you like eating dog shit?” I snickered as I conjured the visual. Suck on that shit, Levi.

“You know another neat trick of mine? Making you do whatever the fuck I want.”

Before I knew it, the thought possessed me and my hand balled into a fist and slammed to the center of my dick.

 “Fuck!” I cried just as our waitress trotted back.

She set our beverages down and watched me with concern.  “Are you okay, sir?”

“He’s fine.” Levi replied and the woman turned away without another word. “See? It’s fun being the telepath. But your ability really interests my boss. He’s the reason I came for you.”

I cradled my crotch till the throbbing ebbed away. Demon or not, getting hit in your balls still fucking hurt. I would gladly pop out my knee than flick my nut.

“I would suggest you ask me everything now. I know you have a shit ton of questions but let’s stick to the important ones.” Levi advised and sipped at his tea in an odd fashion. He lifted it by the rim.

“Yes. It’s weird. Get over it.” He uttered before taking another drink.

I dragged my mug towards me, sweetening it with creamer and six sugars, steam misted from the beige surface. “I think I died and after I did…this happened.” I pointed at myself, hoping he understood my intention behind my words. It was still a question I had no answer to. Whether or not, I really did die, I was still a demon.

“That’s how it happens so I’m not surprised.” He revealed.

I stammered poorly. “W-what?!”

“Ugh, I died too. We all have to die before we become demons. Though it has to be a painful end for it to work.”

“So that wasn’t a dream…” I said distantly, staring at my coffee.

“No. But most don’t even remember their deaths.” Levi added.

“Is that a good thing…?” Did Levi know his death?

He nodded at the unvoiced inquiry. “Yeah. I was a prisoner of war. Tortured for months then they offed me. Next I come to I slaughtered an entire brigade of Nazis single handedly.”

“Nazis? You were in WW II?”

“Yes.”

“But you look like you’re 20.” I shrieked.

“I died in my 20’s so therefore I look how I was at my death well minus the scars, missing limbs and body parts.” Levi mused casually with a small bob while I tried not to shit myself. “You better not.”

“It’s a fucking figure of speech.” I retorted. “So you’re immortal?”

“We are. You will look this way for the rest of your life or till someone ends you.” He shrugged.

“I can die?” I blurted out.

“All demons can die. But if you’re thinking by human means then no. I could rip your head from your body and you will still be among the living. Erwin knows how to kill demons. I don’t. I respect him enough not to use my abilities on him to get the answer.”  Levi clarified then inclined at my untouched cup. “You better drink that. I’m not convincing her we both pay if you don’t finish it.”

“You’re not even going to pay? I gritted out. What a fucking asshole.

“I am indeed. And I haven’t paid for a single thing since I died. Why brother when I can make people forget about my face? Like you never abuse your ability.” He scoffed.

I didn’t consider it abuse when I made the doors smack Hans back. “Point taken.” I agreed and sipped at my mug. “Why did I become a demon? I never worship the devil or anything so don’t get it.”

Levi sighed into his cup and placed the empty goblet at the edge of the table. Wordlessly the waitress came back and refilled his cup, he didn’t comment on her presence, only taking his cup back. “That I don’t know. How or why we are like this, nobody knows. Erwin’s been around 200 years and he doesn’t have a clue.”

“Christ,” I whispered, “200.”

“At some point, Eren, you’ll need to fake your death. Your family and friends will notice that you’re not aging. I would advise to not get attach and distance yourself now. They will die and you won’t.”

“Dude, that’s a lot you’re fucking throwing on me.” I snapped at his bluntness. Then I added stupidly, “You know my name?”

“I shadowed you when I saw your talent. Erwin insisted I track you and asses your capabilities. If I thought you would a great addition to the group, I was told to bring you in.”

“So you stalked me?”

“Yes.”

I cringed. “Stop acting like I watch you jerk off. I monitored your movements and kills that’s all. Now that you’ve properly feed you should be able to contain your dark urges so quit fucking with your dad. He’s convinced he’s going senile cause you misplace his car keys every fucking morning.”

“But it’s funny.” I grinned.

“I’m telling you now. Keep your family out of it. They don’t need that shit. Mess with that clerk Hannah.” He bragged.

“So your boss wants me for what?” I branched off to another topic. I didn’t need some stranger’s life advice.

“Asshole. I’m trying to offer some guidance from personal experience.” Levi gritted and slammed his cup. It cracked into a million pieces and scattered across the surface.

I splayed out my hand and the fragmented pieces flew back together, reforming the object before Levi’s anger destroyed it. “I like repairing things,” I offered when he gave me a blank stare. “I’ll meet your boss. But I would like to know what I’m getting into.”

A white cloth levitated to our booth and plopped atop the spilled tea. I waggled my index finger back and forth as it mopped up the liquid then set back under the counter. “All clean.” I chirped.

“That is a neat trick.” He noted and examined his newly repaired cup.

“Yours is pretty creepy.” I replied in turn.

“What’s creepy is learning people’s kinks. I learned one of the guys in my office likes fecal matter. In his mouth.” His face scrunched cutely in disdain then it schooled into a scowl at me. “I am not cute.”

Fuck, this was going to be a bitch.

“What do I get if I join you guys?” My fingers made air quotations.

“Well,” Levi started and set his cup down; the waitress didn’t amble back with a refill this time, “We can train you to fight. Push you to do things only demons can. You want to learn to how to jump off the Sear’s Tower and make it without a scratch? We can teach you that. We can help you master your ability, make you do grander things. You will have a steady supply of food to keep you in control. Kills to settle your needs. Shit we have whores that love fucking demon in exchange for our blood.”

“Our blood?”

“Yea, humans get kind of high on it. So you have prostitutes that let you feed on their life-force in exchange for blood.”

“Wow.”

“Point is: you will become stronger. Money won’t be an issue. And you’ll never have to fear being caught after a kill. All you do for us is just that: kill. Humans pay us to eliminate people they hate with large sums of money. And we do that. Sometimes we kidnapped targets and torture if it is a request. Several men on the police force cover our crimes in return we whack off a few Johns they hate in prison.” Levi described.  “You will learn how to live like a real demon with us. You will become more powerful than you could ever imagine.”

“Whoa…you’re not shitting me, are you?” I had no clue humans even knew about demons, let alone work together with our kind to make deals.

“So you up for the offer of a lifetime or you wanna still play with the human trash?”

“I’ll fucking do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the progress of Eren's character came off without me explicitly stating the passage of time. And how he matured with his ability and such and such.
> 
> Now this is an project I might purse after my other ones are completed. Or maybe this will stay like this. I just felt really inspired to get it written. I hope it was enjoyable and interesting.
> 
> If I get the chance I might come back to this and make it more- if that does happen. This is be edited and written out in 3rd person because I hate my writing in 1st but it fits fine for a one shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
